LEAN ON ME
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Ketika Do Kyungsoo, menyaksikan pertandingan football dan menjadi saksi kemenangan dari tim Kim Jongin, sang quarterback bernomor punggung 12. [EXO Kaisoo/Kai/Kyungsoo/Yaoi/Drabble]


_**Geez, i guess i ate too much cheese last night.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo berlari menembus keramaian; mencoba untuk menemukan jalan tercepat menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Suara teriakan dan nyanyian bergemuruh menyapa telinganya. Ia memacu langkahnya, menyadari apa yang akan ia lihat sudah dimulai. Sempat dia melakukan sumpah serapah; merasa bahwa adik lelakinya, Moonsoo, menjadi penyebab keterlambatannya untuk datang sore itu.

 _Jersey_ yang ia kenakan bertuliskan dua buah angka yang identik, sesuai dengan tujuannya juga. Sejenak ia menyesal karena tidak mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun untuk berangkat bersama, namun apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan ia merasa bahwa penyesalannya tidak akan berguna untuk saat ini.

Kata maaf berulang kali terucap dari bibirnya. Ia menabraki orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, dan tentu saja dia harus melakukan hal tersebut. Botol minum yang ia bawa hampir saja terjatuh, dan dia lagi-lagi menyebutkan nama sang adik—berkata bahwa ketidak beruntungannya hari ini dikarenakan saudaranya. Ia bahkan membiarkan tali sepatunya terlepas, karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membungkuk untuk sekadar membetulkan tali sepatunya.

Ia berhasil menembus keramaian dan memasuki tempat yang ia maksud. Sudah sangat ramai, dan ia merasa sangat sial karena harus mencari Baekhyun dan Luhan, sahabatnya, di tengah keramaian. Ingin ia berteriak kesal, tapi ia berpendapat bahwa lebih baik ia menyimpan suaranya untuk nanti. Ia membuka ponselnya, mencari-cari pesan Baekhyun yang masuk sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Bagian Selatan baris ke lima."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya—walaupun dia sebenarnya sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang—mencari di bagian Selatan seperti yang Baekhyun maksudkan. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, ketika menyadari mencari dua manusia _mini_ di tengah keramaian sama saja mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Ia terkekeh, "Untung saja rambutmu sangat mudah untuk dicari, Lu." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika melihat rambut Luhan yang berwarna merah muda menyala di sana.

Kyungsoo bergegas. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang protes karena ia menyusup masuk dan sedikit mendesak. _Toh_ dia tidak peduli karena harus cepat sampai. Ia sempat berkata maaf pada akhirnya, karena membuat seseorang menumpahkan minuman yang sedang dibawa. Kyungsoo sempat bergidik, setelah tahu bahwa orang tersebut adalah _senior_ nya. Namun lagi-lagi, dia tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Masalah nanti, akan ia pikirkan nanti. Tapi sekarang, urusannya berbeda, dan dia memutuskan untuk bertindak egois.

"Baek—" ucap Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah.

Lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu menoleh, "Hei! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" serunya dengan keras—karena teriakan yang lain tak kalah kerasnya.

"Aku kesal! Moonsoo membuatku terlambat karena dia harus mengantarkan pacarnya terlebih dulu—tapi aku tidak peduli sekarang!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, ini masih _quarter_ pertama!" Luhan berseru dan mengangguk. Lelaki bermata rusa itu dalam sekejap mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lapangan, di mana ada 22 orang yang berlarian di sana, "OH SEHUN!" teriaknya, menyuarakan nama kekasihnya yang sudah ia kencani selama dua tahun belakangan.

Kyungsoo juga mendengar Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Park Chanyeol, pemain yang bernomor punggung 61 itu berdiri di barisan penyerangan atau _offensive line._ Di saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tim itu sedang dalam mode menyerang, dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pemain _quarterback_ bernomor punggung 12. Pemain yang sudah ia kagumi selama enam bulan belakangan, pemain yang selalu ia beri dukungan baik di saat latihan maupun pertandingan, dan pemain yang selalu membuatnya khawatir ketika terjadi _tackle_ keras jika ada di lapangan. _Kim Jongin_ atau _Kai,_ sang _quarterback_ yang saat ini sedang berlari sembari membawa bola menuju bidang _end zone_ lawannya.

Kyungsoo tidak berteriak seperti kedua sahabatnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati jalannya pertandingan. Sesekali ia mendesis, melihat Jongin yang berjuang dengan keras menembus pertahanan lawan. Tapak kaki milik sang _quarterback_ sangat cepat dan cukup sulit untuk dikejar, namun rasa khawatir Kyungsoo tidak pernah hilang. Dia masih saja merasa cemas jika Jongin terlihat kesulitan atau ketika terjerembab karena desakan pihak lawan.

 _Football_ memang sebuah permainan keras. _Tackle, holding, pass interference,_ bahkan _blocking_ menjadi hal yang lumrah. Tidak jarang terjadi perkelahian antar tim yang menyebabkan kerusuhan hingga melibatkan para penonton. Meskipun para pemain sudah dibekali dengan pakaian dan pelindung yang—hampir—dipastikan aman, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyurutkan rasa cemasnya. Apalagi kekasihnya itu bermain sebagai _quarterback,_ yang harus berlari dari daerah sendiri hingga akhir bidang lawan. Tugas Jongin adalah satu dari beberapa hal terpenting dalam permainan. Istilahnya, Jongin adalah salah satu pemain kunci dalam tim. Sehingga, dengan begitu, Jongin selalu menjadi sasaran lawan ketika timnya dalam posisi ofensif.

" _Shit,_ Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat ketika melihat Jongin terjatuh. Lelaki bernomor punggung 12 itu berdiri dan menarik pemain lawan yang sudah menjatuhkannya. Sang _quarterback_ terlihat berang dengan pelanggaran yang dilakukan lawannya, namun ia berhasil menahan diri karena rekan satu timnya sukses menenangkan.

Kyungsoo hafal dengan tabiat kekasihnya. Iya, meskipun mereka baru saja berkencan selama enam bulan, tapi mereka berteman cukup lama. Sehingga sangat wajar apabila Kyungsoo paham bagaimana sifat Jongin yang _temperamental_ dan mudah terpancing emosinya.

"Seperti biasanya." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Melihat bagaimana perkelahian itu tidak terjadi dan perasaan lega menyebar di tubuhnya. Dia tahu Jongin sudah berusaha untuk menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo. Iya, Jongin sudah berjanji untuk lebih bersabar lagi ketika berada di lapangan. Alasannya? _Alasannya, Jongin tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih khawatir lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Touchdown._

Kyungsoo bersorak bersama dengan yang lainnya. _Touchdown_ terakhir diciptakan oleh Jongin, dan menjadi penentu kemenangan. Tim sekolah mereka memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor yang cukup tipis. Meskipun begitu, sebuah prestasi besar sudah ditorehkan oleh tim _football_ sekolahnya. Juara pertama setelah sekian tahun, membuat kemenangan sekolah mereka terasa lebih berarti. Dan Kyungsoo, merasa cukup bangga karena menyaksikan proses kemenangan tersebut.

Ia melihat bagaimana kertas _confetti_ berjatuhan dari berbagai sisi. Teriakan dari pemain maupun penonton menguar dan memekakkan telinganya. Gemuruh hentakan kaki para pendukung membuat tribun bergetar. Kyungsoo sempat merasa takut dengan riuhnya keramaian, namun ia menikmatinya. Ia menikmati setiap detik yang terjadi di sana. Ia bahkan menikmati setiap sentimeter pergerakan Jongin entah pada saat permainan maupun pada saat selebrasi.

Terlihat bagaimana sang _quarterback_ berpelukan dengan rekan satu timnya, merayakan bagaimana kemenangan mereka yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki itu sudah melepas _helm_ nya, dan rambut yang basah karena keringat berwarna _pink_ gelap itu terurai. Kyungsoo melihat juga bagaimana senyum itu terbersit di antara rahang Jongin yang tegas. Kerlingan mata yang menandakan rasa bahagia juga didapati oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, latihan keras yang dijalani oleh si pemain selama beberapa bulan belakangan, akhirnya terbayar juga.

Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana Jongin yang mengeluhkan porsi latihan timnya berlebihan. Berkali-kali juga Jongin melukai badannya, bahkan sempat terkilir hingga harus beristirahat selama dua minggu. Dan pada akhirnya, pada saat ia beristirahat, ia berkata bahwa ia merindukan latihan. Kyungsoo menghafal semua kebiasaan Jongin yang mudah protes dan mudah marah. Tapi, setelah melihat bagaimana keteguhan sang _quarterback_ di lapangan, Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa sifat ambisius Jongin mengalahkan segalanya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari senyumnya terpasang. Apalagi ketika melihat Jongin yang tertawa bersama-sama temannya, dan pelatihnya, Jung Yunho. Bagi Kyungsoo, melihat Jongin yang sedang bahagia seperti ini melegakan hatinya. Karena ia tahu, untuk mencapai keberhasilan yang seperti ini tidak mudah untuk Jongin lalui dan membutuhkan proses yang cukup menyiksa.

Sang _quarterback_ menepikan dirinya dari kerumunan selebrasi sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya tertuju pada tribun bagian Selatan di mana pendukung timnya berkumpul. Ia menyipitkan matanya; sedikit memaksa karena jarak tribun yang cukup jauh. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal. Rasa kesalnya terbagi menjadi dua bagian, antara kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan, dan kesal karena mungkin orang yang ia harapkan tidak datang di sana.

Bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut itu secara tiba-tiba melebar; membentuk sebuah senyuman yang penuh kelegaan. Matanya menyempit hingga terdapat kerutan di tepiannya. Jongin melambaikan tangannya, berharap orang tersebut melihatnya. Berulang kali ia melambaikan tangannya, mencari perhatian dari orang yang dituju. Hingga akhirnya, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Lelaki ber _jersey_ berwarna putih dengan lengan biru _navy_ itu melambaikan tangannya juga. Lelaki itu mengangguk, mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Jongin. Dan Jongin? _Jongin sendiri tidak pernah merasa lebih bangga dari itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Jari-jemarinya menari di atas ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah permainan strategi. Dia sudah pada level yang cukup tinggi, sehingga mungkin suatu hari nanti dia bisa mengalahkan kekasihnya pada permainan yang sama. Ayolah, tingkat Jongin pada permainan itu sudah sangat tinggi dan Kyungsoo berharap bisa mengalahkannya entah kapan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah pergi terlebih dulu. Karena Chanyeol dan Sehun segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Tidak seperti Jongin yang belum keluar juga sampai sekarang. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Kyungsoo menunggu, namun Jongin belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo sempat mengira mungkin Jongin sedang berbincang dengan pelatihnya, tapi itu sudah sangat lama dan sedikit tidak wajar.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, dia merasa gusar. Gusar karena permainannya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

" _Shit—_ "

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengumpat."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, "Eh, sebentar, Jongin." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada _game_ nya lagi.

Jongin mengintip permainan kekasihnya, "Serang dari sisi kiri, Soo. Dia lemah di sana—" ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti sarannya, " _'kan?_ Aku sudah menduga lawanmu akan lemah di sisi itu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, "OH! Aku menang!" seru Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengacungkan ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan menang tanpa aku," Jongin mengambil ponsel itu dan memasukkannya di salah satu kantong yang ada di tas ranselnya, "kemarikan botol minummu." Ucapnya yang kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada botol minum Kyungsoo.

Kyungso mendengus, "Iya, aku tahu aku tidak akan menang tanpa dirimu." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jongin terkekeh. Tanpa jawaban, dia meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari lorong ruang ganti para pemain. Jongin mengayun-ayunkan tangan yang saling menggenggam itu, sebelum akhirnya dia memasukkan genggaman tangan itu ke dalam saku kiri jaketnya.

"Kau menikmati pertandingannya?" tanya Jongin ketika sudah keluar dari _stadium._

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tak ku kira _final_ hari ini akan sangat ramai."

"Benar seperti dugaanku, bukan?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka menyusuri malam dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka memilih untuk menempuh perjalanan pulang ke rumah dengan bis. Dan perjalanan dari _stadium_ menuju halte bis cukup jauh. Jadi, mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk sekadar berbincang.

Seperti sekarang, Jongin tidak lagi memasukkan genggaman tangan itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia masih menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, tapi ia berjalan mundur dan berada di depan kekasihnya. Dengan semangat ia menceritakan bagaimana pertandingan yang baru saja ia lalui. Bahkan beberapa kali ia melompat-lompat kegirangan ketika mengatakan bagaimana rasanya setelah mencetak dua kali _touchdown_ pada pertandingan sore sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala atau menanggapi dengan tertawa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan membiarkan Jongin meracau dengan ceria.

"—Minjoong melakukan _tackle_ padaku, Soo! Kau tahu pemain bernomor punggung 33 itu, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia mengincarku terus menerus! Bahkan dia menjatuhkanku sebanyak mungkin… delapan kali? Untung saja Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkannya. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini badan besar Chanyeol benar-benar berguna!"

Setelah lebih dari 20 menit berjalan, mereka tiba di halte bis yang mereka tuju. Halte tersebut sangat sepi, mungkin karena para penonton dan pemain sudah pulang sedari tadi. Dan di saat itu, Jongin bisa disalahkan karena membuat mereka pulang sedikit terlambat.

"Sudah sepi." Gumam Jongin yang kemudian duduk di halte tersebut.

Kyungsoo, yang duduk di samping Jongin itu mendelik, "Kau sendiri keluar dari ruang ganti lama sekali." Ucapnya kesal.

" _Sorry,_ " Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sesaat, "Yunho _Hyung_ mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Karena sebentar lagi ada liga nasional, Soo! Dan sepertinya aku akan menjadi _quarterback_ utama nanti."

Lelaki bermata lebar itu mengerling, "Benarkah? Selamat, _Nini!_ Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan ini!" serunya.

"Tapi…" Jongin mengambil topi yang terpasang di kepalanya dan memasangkannya di kepala Kyungsoo, "aku mohon, jangan bosan."

"Bosan untuk?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan mata yang berkedip.

"Bosan untuk mendengar keluhanku. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku sering mengeluh karena latihan dan hal-hal lainnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia melihat sorot mata Jongin yang memohon, seakan meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo tahu jika porsi latihan Jongin akan lebih intens lagi. Mengingat sifat Jongin tidak seperti Chanyeol yang santai ataupun Sehun yang serius, tentu Kyungsoo sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan itu sesaat, "Kau bisa melaluinya! Kau hanya perlu datang padaku jika kau merasa lelah atau jenuh dengan latihan. Yang penting, saat ini, kau hanya perlu menjaga kesehatan dan berhati-hati. Ingat janjimu!"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku harus berhati-hati agar kau tidak khawatir. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik tapi aku akan berusaha, Soo."

" _Good! By the way,_ Jongin. Nomor _jersey_ ku sama dengan Junho. Dia sangat tampan!" goda Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau ini malah memujinya! Aku merasa kesulitan untuk mengejar Junho karena dia berlari dengan sangat cepat—" Jongin mendelik, "tapi aku suka nomor 88, Soo. Jika saja aku bukan _quarterback,_ aku pasti mengenakan nomor itu."

"Tak apa. Aku mengenakan nomor 88 karena kau mengenakan nomor 12. _We got a hundred!_ " seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Jongin terkekeh. Lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya dan mengenakan topi kesayangannya itu terlihat lebih ceria daripada Jongin sendiri. Ia tidak mengira, selama persiapan pertandingan liga antar sekolah yang baru saja ia menangkan, Kyungsoo mau mendengarkan segala macam keluh kesahnya yang cenderung kekanakan. Jongin sendiri memang sering merengek dan membuat orang lain merasa risih. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Memang mereka baru berkencan selama enam bulan, tapi persahabatan mereka yang terjalin lebih dari empat tahun membuat mereka bisa mengerti satu dengan yang lainnya.

Berawal dari Jongin yang berpindah kota karena mengejar kemauannya untuk bermain _football,_ ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, seorang siswa—yang pada akhirnya satu sekolah dengannya—yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap ceria dan berpikir positif itu membuat Jongin memiliki keinginan untuk berteman. Walaupun selama bertahun-tahun juga Jongin sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo namun takut untuk mengatakannya. Hingga enam bulan lalu, di waktu jeda istirahat latihan, di saat senja sore tiba menyapa lingkungan sekolahnya, dan dengan seragam _football_ yang masih melekat serta penuh keringat, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk berkencan dengannya. Dan dalam jarak sepersekian detik Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala; menandakan bahwa dia tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk mengiyakan ajakan Jongin tersebut.

"Aku mencarimu tadi."

"Aku tahu," Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik Jongin untuk berdiri juga, "dan kau menemukanku." Jawabnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kecil di antara keramaian."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Hmm… itu… rambut Luhan—"

Lelaki bermata lebar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak; merasa sangat konyol karena ia menggunakan alasan yang sama ketika mencari tempat duduk di tribun tadi.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya, "Iya?"

"Apakah aku melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Di pertandingan tadi?" Jongin mengangguk, "Sangat amat baik!" ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Jongin dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan menjadi MVP, _Nini._ "

Jongin tersenyum, "Ah, senangnya."

"Hm? Mengapa begitu?"

"Hari ini aku hanya ingin mendengarkan ucapan itu darimu. Senang rasanya bisa membuatmu bangga."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Do Kyungsoo akan selalu merasa bangga jika melihat _Mister Twelve_ berlari dan berhasil melakukan _touchdown!_ "

"Jika aku tidak berhasil melakukannya?"

"Akan sama saja. Kau tidak perlu ragu, Jongin. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang terbaik."

" _I know._ "

Jongin menarik kedua pipi gemuk kekasihnya. Ia merasa gemas, tentu. Siapa yang tidak gemas ketika melihat Do Kyungsoo? Si siswa yang terlihat lucu tanpa harus melakukan _aegyo_ atau bertingkah imut itu.

"OH! Bisnya sudah datang, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat bis datang dari kejauhan.

"Baguslah. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang!"

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bis ketika kendaraan itu tiba tepat di depan halte di mana mereka menunggu. Dan sayangnya, Jongin harus berdiri karena kursi yang kosong hanya tinggal satu buah saja. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, karena dia tahu Jongin pasti sangat lelah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin selalu begitu. Mendahulukan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah perjalanan, Jongin pun bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri bergegas duduk di sampingnya. Mereka hanya berbincang hal-hal yang tidak penting, bahkan Jongin harus menjadi korban kejahilan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi meremas-remas wajahnya hingga tidak berbentuk. Jongin, yang sedang lelah itu hanya bisa pasrah, dan ikut tertawa jika Kyungsoo juga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mereka tiba di kompleks di mana mereka tinggal. Masih dengan tangan yang terpaut, mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan kompleks rumah mereka. Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang meracau, menceritakan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berlebihan selama pertandingan tadi.

"Akhirnya!" seru Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Iya, akhirnya. Kau bisa masuk sekarang." Jawab Jongin yang sudah kelelahan sembari mengeluarkan barang-barang Kyungsoo yang berada di tas ranselnya.

"Hu—kau menghabiskan tenagamu untuk bercerita tadi, jadinya lemas seperti itu." Ejek Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa begitu," Jongin terkekeh sebentar, "kau tahu, Soo. Kau bisa memenangkan _game_ tadi karena aku—"

Kyungsoo mencibir, "Eh? Sombong sekali! Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"—aku belum selesai berbicara. Dan kau perlu tahu," Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas, "aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan tadi karena dirimu," ia tersenyum; memundurkan langkah dan bergegas pergi, " _bye, Dear! Good night!_ " ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tersipu di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_


End file.
